Mortal Kombat: Edenia's Last Hope
by Shishonia
Summary: After the death of Outworlds ruthless Emperor and her "sister", Kitana is left as the only heir to the throne of not only Outworld but Edenia as well. Is she strong enough to face the challenges and take the responsibility it takes to be an Empress to two Empires?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I know that there are SO many Liu KangXKitana Fanfics but please enjoy this one. I put a lot of thought into it. Critic and feedback welcomed. This takes place after my last fanfic, Project 'S'. You don't have to read it but some parts in it might help you understand this one. Anyhow... Enjoy! ^^ -Shishonia**

**MORTAL KOMBAT**:

**Edenia's Last Hope**

Prologue:

In Edenia, a wonderful day has fallen upon the Empire. A day many have been waiting for. A day when Outworld and Edenia would be allied. Finally, the day had come. The day that Princess Kitana would merge Outworld and Edenia forever.

Once Kitana was informed of Shao Kahn's death she had come out from hiding in the Nether Realm, free at last from the clutches of her evil "father".

After the end of Shao Kahn's rein, and the deaths of Mileena and Sindel, Kitana was left as the only heir to the Edenian and Outworld thrones. There was so much left for her to learn before she would even consider stepping up to be Empress of not one, but two Empires.

One had been torn at the seams by a lust for power, the other in courage. For Kitana to take throne to either would bring consequences. Both were damaged nearly beyond repair. It would be a long, difficult process to return them to their former glory. She had much to think over.

**Sorry this chapter is so short im working on the next of them, stay tuned! ^^ -Shishoia**


	2. Kitana's Rein

**Kitana's Rein:**

After making her decision with the help of her loyal friend, Jade and the comfort of her love interest Liu Kang, Kitana had decided she would take her rightful place at the throne of Edenia and with help, she would accept the throne to Outworld as well.

Kitana was clothed in turquise silk and gold trim. The skirt of her gown flowed gracefully across the floor. Her hair placed perfectly into a princess braid, pins decorated her hair with precious gems and ivory, to replace her tiara. A silver chain ran across her forehead. In the center of this chain rested a white diamond that illuminated her face, bringing the rich umber in her eyes stand out.

Argus called to the crowd waiting in Jerrod and Sindel's former throne room. "Please welcome Princess Kitana!" He called out. The crowd clapped. Jade and Liu Kang sat to the right of the throne in front of the crowds of Edenian loyals. She missed her mother greatly, though she had been corrupted by Shao Kahn.

Kitana would walk out from behind doors of mahogany and stone. As she walked, sternly but graceful, she seemed to glow confidence and beauty. As she drew closer to the throne, she looked at her future subjects. All of their eyes fixated on their future Empress. She looked to Jade who nodded respectfully at her, still clapping with the others. Looking to Liu Kang he smiled at her, a smile she adored.

She turned, surprised to see Jasmine standing opposite of Jade and Liu Kang in the crowd. Jasmine, her mask on, smiled and bowed before Kitana. Kitana smiled back slightly. She saw Taven who nodded at her, the stern look on his face as always.

She had reached her soon-to-be throne. Argus lifted his hand to which the crowds became silent. Kitana took a deep breath before slowly turning to face them. She stood, staring at the Edenians for a while, they, still silent, stared back. After a few seconds of silence Kitana lifted her arms into the air. The crowd cheered for their new Queen.

Argus and Delia had ventured to her, her new crown waiting for her in the hands of the God. Delia was the first to reach her. Holding Kitana's hands in hers, she smiled. "There is no one more worthy of such an Empire as you, Kitana." Kitana nodded.

Argus then approached her next. "Are you certain this is what you want, Princess?" Kitana smiled. "I am, Lord Argus." He smiled at her, proud of the wonderful young lady she had become. He raised her crown to the crowd before gently placing it on her head.

"Loyal Edenians," He began, turning to them. "Allow me to introduce you to your Queen, Empress Kitana." Kitana face them and gave a large beautiful smile. Jade and Liu Kang clapped along with the crowd. Even Taven couldn't help but clap for the new Empress.

After her ceremony had ended, Edenians filled the streets celebrating a new era for their once collapsed Empire. Liu Kang, Jade and Jasmine had found their way to the new Empress of Edenia. "Hello, Empress." Liu Kang smiled at her, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.

Kitana chuckled. "Hello, Liu Kang. Jade!" Kitana exclaimed seeing her estranged friend after many a year of hiding in the Nether Realm. Jade and Kitana shared an embrace for a second or two before Jade spoke up. "Kitana! I mean... _Empress _Kitana. How I've missed you!" Kitana raised an eyebrow laughing. "I will have to get used to being called Empress." The two nodded.

"Empress Kitana." Jasmine spoke up much to Kitana's disbelief. "Where is your mistress?" Kitana asked coldly. Jasmine sighed, looking to Jade then back to Kitana. "Mileena is dead, Empress. Jasmine killed her to aid in the safety of Earth Realm." Jade interrupted. Kitana gasped. "Mileena is dead? And you... you aided Earth Realm warriors?" Jasmine nodded, looking down. "I did not wish to kill your sister. She was my friend. I did it to protect Earth Realm alongside Raiden and Kung Lao."

Kitana patted her on the shoulder. "Jade is to be a personal guard to me and my Empire. I would be honored if you would be as well." Kitana offered to Jasmine who smiled and looked up happily accepting.

"For now I must go. I have much to do." Kitana parted with her friends and returned to her duties.

**Thanks guys! Hope you like the new chapter. More on the way! Check out my last MK fanfic "Project S"! -Shishonia**


End file.
